It's a Horror Movie
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Alternate Ending to TIOMS. What if Dean hadn’t turned up as quickly as he did when Sam was taken by Doc Benton? And how will it effect their frantic efforts to save Dean from his deal? hurt!Sam You know you want to read it. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Here's a little fic I thought of when I was watching Time is on my Side for the hundredth time. I will warn you now, it's pretty gruesome, even for me. If you don't like that, maybe you should check out one of my tamer fics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

When Sam regains consciousness, he finds himself strapped to a hard, probably wooden table. He can't move his arms, his legs, his head, and much to his concern he can't even blink.

Before he can even try to escape, Sam feels a hand on his arm, and then he hears Doc Benton's more than a little creepy voice, telling him. "You can relax, it's all going to be okay. Ain't nothing going to happen that you've got to worry about Sammy. Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive are very, very high."

Strangely that doesn't comfort Sam as he questions, trying to sound calm, when he is really scared out of his mind. "How do you know my name?"

As he is holding a tool over an extremely hot flame, Doc Benton avoids his question as he says. "Oh I know, you think I'm some kind of monster, don't you?" He then moves closer to Sam, and yells at him. "I tell you, I have never done anything I didn't have to do." And then back to his usual calm, creepy voice. "This whole eternal life thing is very high maintenance. If something goes bad, like my eyes here, you've got to replace them."

It is at this moment, as Doc Benton runs his grotesque hand along Sam's forehead, that Sam realises what he has in mind for him. And he quickly increases his futile efforts to escape as his panic rises.

All the while, Doc Benton keeps up his stream of one sided conversation. "...like when your father cut out my heart, now that was very inconvenient."

Sam breathes a momentary sigh of relief as Doc Benton steps away from him.

"...can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal. Gotta make this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it?" All too soon, he is back at Sam's side, the medieval, vicious looking tool in hand. "Well I guess it's about time that we get this thing started."

Sam tries to brace himself for the pain he knows is about to come as he sees Doc Benton standing over him, and then feels the metal being inserted into his right eye socket, but no amount of bracing can prepare him for to sudden excruciating pain, and instant loss of vision.

Sam can hear screaming, but he is too consumed by pain to process that he is the one screaming.

* * *

As Sam begins to focus again, he becomes aware that there is something running down from his eye socket. _Blood. _He thinks with disgust and horror.

Meanwhile, outside. Dean brings the impala to a screeching halt outside the abandoned cabin, just in time to hear his younger brother's screams. They are so thunderous and agonizing, he thinks that for sure, he won't reach Sam in time, that Sam will be killed.

Without delay, Dean runs towards the door, and races into the cabin.

Sam resigns himself to the suffering he knows he is about to be subjected to as he feels the same metallic tool being slipped into his left eye socket. But then just at the point where the pain started before, Doc Benton stops, and steps away from Sam, leaving the tool in his eye as gunfire suddenly rings through the room.

Sam collapses against the table in relief as he hears Dean's voice. "Get the hell away from my brother!"

He just lies there, moaning not so quietly in pain as Dean and Doc Benton fight it out, unable to help, and honestly in too much pain to move even if he could.

* * *

Once Dean has tied Doc Benton up to a support column, he rushes over to where his brother is lying. Dean doesn't know whether to be relieved that Sam is still crying as he approaches; on one hand it means he's conscious, but on the other, it means that he must really be hurting.

As Dean finally gets a full view of Sam's body, sprawled out on the table, it is all he can do not to throw up. There is some kind of metal object sticking out of one eye, and from what Dean can tell, and all the blood running down Sam's face, the other eye is gone.

Dean forces himself to push away his own panic so that he can help Sam. As he reaches Sam, the first thing Dean does is to move to where he thinks Sam might be able to see him, and reassure him. "I'm here now, Sammy. I'm gonna get you out of here, you're gonna be fine. You hear me?"

Sam nods ever so slightly, as much as he might wish he wasn't, he is still conscious.

Wasting no more time, Dean unbuckles Sam from the table, and then pulls off his own overshirt, which he rips into strips. Dean works quickly and methodically to use the strips of flannel to stem the blood flow from Sam's empty eye socket, and then to secure the metal tool, after quickly deciding that this is not a simple patch up job, he needs to get Sam to a hospital. All the while that he does this, Dean speaks soothingly to Sam, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

Once he's secured the makeshift dressings, Dean has to carry Sam out to the car, because he is too weak from blood loss to stand up, even for a moment.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital in half the time it should have taken. Dean pulls up outside the emergency department, and sounds the horn repeatedly, trying to get someone's attention.

Two paramedics come over at a run, pushing a gurney between them; they have seen people come in like this enough times to know that it will probably be needed.

One of them quickly asks Dean. "What's wrong, son? Are you hurt?"

Dean shakes his head quickly as he swings open the passenger door, revealing Sam.

They both gasp at the sight of Sam's bloodied face, more specifically the piece of metal protruding from his eye, and the clear indent in the bandages where his other eye should be. "What on earth happened?" The other questions, before following his partners lead, and beginning to examine Sam.

"I just found him like this. I don't know what happened." Dean replies, it really isn't that far from the truth.

"What's his name? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Sam. He's my brother."

After quickly checking him over, the paramedics transfer Sam from to the car to a gurney, and then rush him towards the entrance doors, Dean close at their heels.

* * *

As they enter the emergency department, at least six medical personnel converge on Sam, quickly obstructing Dean's view of Sam. When they realise that Dean is still following them, one of the nurses moves to Dean's side, and tells him. "Sir, you need to go back out to the waiting area. Someone will come and speak to you once we've stabilized your brother."

Not surprisingly, Dean doesn't do as he is told. "No way. I'm not leaving Sam."

The nurse sighs in defeat, she quite honestly can't be bothered pushing the issue. "Alright, but you need to stay out of the doctors' ways."

Dean nods in acceptance as he backs up against a wall. He watches as they connect Sam to a monitor, start multiple IV lines, and cut away the dressings before examining his eyes.

* * *

It isn't long before they decide to call in an ophthalmologist to assess the apparently extensive damage to Sam's eyes.

While they are waiting for the specialist to arrive, Dean sits on the edge of the bed. He is careful to maintain constant contact with Sam, just so that Sam knows he's still there.

* * *

The ophthalmologist, Dr Martin walks into the room. After brief introductions, he takes off the bandages, and begins to inspect the damage, in particular the tool still embedded in Sam's eye. As he does so, Dr Martin questions Dean. "I've never seen anything like this. How did it happen?"

Dean plays the part of the clueless, family member perfectly. "I don't know, we were talking on the phone, and then Sam dropped the phone ...then I could hear him being attacked." He pauses for effect, he really has done this too many times, and watched his father many more. "I rushed back here, and found him wandering at the edge of the woods."

Dr Martin nods thoughtfully before turning his full attention back to conducting the exam. Not failing to notice how Dean winces in sympathy every time Sam cringes or moans, despite the heavy duty pain medications.

* * *

Once he has finished his examination, Dr Martin pulls a seat over to the side of the gurney, and sits down before telling Dean of his findings. "Sam has suffered an extremely severe injury to his eyes, and although we are not exactly sure how it occurred..."

_Or at least he doesn't know how it occurred._ Dean thinks, having to hide a shudder as he remembers.

"...the treatment is the same. Because any contact with the injuries is causing him so much pain, I will take him up to surgery, and clean the wound, remove the foreign object, and stop any residual bleeding. If everything goes well, he'll be able to go home tomorrow, and just need to come see me in a week's time to remove dressings and assess his vision, and then at a later date to have a prosthetic eye made to match his remaining one."

Dean looks over at Sam worriedly as he asks. "So once he gets this prosthetic thing, he'll be able to see, right?" He says this almost as if he is daring the doctor to say otherwise.

But still Dr Martin informs him sadly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Dean, but your brother will never regain vision in his right eye, and depending on the amount of damage done to his left eye he could lose vision in that one as well."

Dean is glad that Sam is resting, it means that he hasn't heard this grim prognosis, even if it does mean that he'll have to tell him later.

But as Dr Martin leaves the room, the one thought above all others in Dean's mind is. _What will happen to Sam when I'm gone if he can't see? How is he supposed to protect himself?!_

* * *

**TBC...**

****

**Thanks for reading!**

Like I said, pretty gruesome, but hopefully you've enjoyed reading it.

**Please take a moment to review, and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

****

**I know I said that I'd be putting all my fics on hold, but things have changed, slightly, so I should be able to continuing to post chapters, for now.**

**Thank you to those wonderful few of you that reviewed the first chapter of this fic. I know it's pretty violent, but I'd really like to know what you think of it!**

**And just a little warning - It is pretty gruesome, even for me. If you don't like that, maybe you should check out one of my tamer fics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sam is released from the hospital two days later. Both his eyes, or lack thereof are covered by gauze patches, so Dean has to lead him by the hand into their motel room, and as they are walking, both are lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Dean's perspective

_Is this going to be permanent? _

_What'll happen to Sam when I'm gone in less than two months time?! There's no way he'll be able to protect himself, and with Lilith after us ...he won't stand a chance._

_I should never have left him alone on a hunt!_

* * *

Sam's perspective

_Why can't we catch a break just once in our lives, just once?! Can't we even go a week without some supernatural thing messing with us?_

_And how the hell am I supposed to get Dean out of his deal when I'm like this?! I can't even find my way around anymore, let alone do research._

_I have to find a way._

* * *

As they enter the room, Dean begins to lead Sam towards the beds as he says. "Come on." He puts Sam's hand onto the edge of the bed, and tells him. "Here's your bed, lie down, you need to rest."

Sam pulls his hand away, and firmly says. "No, Dean. We need to get back into looking for a way out of your deal, we've got less than two months left, we can't afford to waste any more time."

Dean is incredulous, how can Sam even think that? He only just got out of hospital, he needs to rest. "No way, Sam. You're meant to be resting."

"But, Dean-" Sam begins.

But Dean interrupts angrily. "Damn it, Sam, I said no!" And then in a slightly softer voice he pessimistically says. "Look, Sammy, there's no way to save me. And I'm not going to let you sacrifice your recovery to try and find something that doesn't even exist."

"But Dean, we have to find a way. This-" He motions to his bandaged face. "-shouldn't get in the way of that!"  
Dean sighs, and then he frustratedly shouts. "No, Sam! Just forget it! You wouldn't have ever even been there if it wasn't for my deal! I'm going to die, and you aren't going to try anything else to stop it."

They stand in silence for a minute before Sam speaks up, clearly knowing what Dean'll think of his suggestion. "You should go back to Doc Benton's lab, he can still help you."

As soon as the words leave Sam's mouth, Dean is seeing red. "No way! No fucking way, Sam!!" He screams before walking out the door.

A moment later Sam hears the impala's engine roar to life, and the screech of the tires as Dean pulls out of the lot.

* * *

Two very difficult and trying weeks later, Sam has to go back to the ophthalmologist's to have the patches removed, have his injuries checked, and the vision in his remaining eye assessed.

As they step out of the car, almost without thought, Dean goes to Sam's side of the car, and takes hold of his elbow to lead him towards the office.

* * *

After waiting around for close to an hour, they are ushered into the doctor's office, and sit down opposite him.

"How've you been feeling, Sam? Any pain?" Dr Martin asks professionally, getting straight to the point.

Sam hesitates, thinking of how annoyed Dean is going to be about this before he says. "It's been hurting, kind of aching."

Dean looks at Sam incredulously, but keeps his mouth shut. _How could Sam hide that from me?!_

Dr Martin quickly jots down a note on the pad of paper in front of him, and then asks. "How often do you get pain? Have you tried taking anything for it?"

"Almost constantly, but a couple of Tylenol usually takes care of it." Sam informs his doctor.

"Okay." Dr Martin says, he then says to both of them. "I'll just take you into another room so that we can take off the dressings. Dean can you help Sam follow me?"

Dean simply nods before he goes to Sam, and helps him up. He squeezes Sam's hand reassuringly before starting to lead him into a different room, which is darkened, and has an examination chair against one wall.

"If you could please take a seat Sam, we'll get started." Dr Martin says as he is arranging some equipment, that Dean assumes is for testing Sam's vision.

Dean leads Sam over to the chair, and guides him down into it before taking his place bedside Sam, keeping a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as Dr Martin steps closer, and starts to peel away the medical tape.

Dean avoids looking at Sam until both the dressings have been removed, and when he does, he is sickened by the sight, around his right eye socket, there's still so much bruising, and the fact that he can see right to the back of it is disturbing to say the least, around his left eye is also bruised and inflamed, but it looks much less severe.

Once the dressings are off, Sam blinks his eyelids a few times, before cautiously opening them. Everything is blurry, but he can definitely see.

Dr Martin is quick to ask. "Can you see anything?"

Sam tries blinking a couple more times to try to clear his vision, with slight success before he says. "Kind of. It's blurred."

"That's good." Dr Martin says as he begins to examine Sam.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dr Martin finishes examining Sam. He pulls over a stool, and sits down before he tells Sam. "I am very pleased to see how much vision you've regained in your left eye, I think that with corrective glasses you should have sufficient vision to be able to get around independently. And I think that you should be an excellent candidate for a custom prosthetic eye; you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference from your left eye, apart from the fact that it's nonfunctional."

"Sounds good, doc." Dean is quick to say, he then asks. "When'll all this happen?" _I hope I'll still be here to help Sam through it._

Dr Martin thinks for a moment before he answers. "I can have the glasses ready this afternoon, and if Sam wants the prosthesis, I can start the process for that today as well, but it will be at least a couple of months before it's finished."

_Damn it!_ Dean thinks irritatedly.

"So what happens 'til then? Do I just leave it like this?" Sam questions, motioning towards his missing eye.

Dr Martin smiles comfortingly at Sam as he tells him. "I'll give you a patch protect it until the prosthesis is ready."

Sam nods in agreement as he says. "Okay."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please take a moment to review, and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

****

**Thank you to those wonderful few of you that reviewed! I know it's pretty violent, but I'd really like to know what you think of the final chapter.**

**And just a little warning - It is pretty gruesome, even for me. If you don't like that, maybe you should check out one of my tamer fics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Later that day, after Sam and Dean have picked up Sam's new glasses, they are driving back towards their motel when Sam says. "I think we should go to Bobby's." Knowing that even though he is improving, there is no way he'll be able to do research, and when the time comes, hunt Lilith, so he needs someone else to help Dean.

Without pause, but for very different reasons, Dean agrees as he pulls into the motel parking lot. "Sure."

* * *

They arrive at Bobby's house the next afternoon. Dean had called him the night before to say that they were on their way, he tried to tell him why, but he just couldn't find the words, he had to see this to understand it. So when Bobby saw Sam step out of the car wearing glasses and an eye patch, to say he is shocked would be an understatement of epic proportions.

Bobby covers the ground between them in record time, and as he reaches Sam, he questions him. "What hell happened to you, boy?"

Sam's hand goes straight to the eye patch as he tells Bobby. "Our last hunt went bad."

"That's the understatement of the year." Dean says as he walks up to them, he then elaborates. "Sam went after Doc Benton, he was a real doctor, got into necromancy, should have died long ago, it was Sam's latest genius plan to save me, problem is that the Doc found out what Sam was up to, and came after him, this-" Dean motions to Sam's face. "-happened before I could get there."

"Damn." Bobby mutters before he says to Sam and Dean. "Come on inside."

* * *

A month later, they have less than two weeks left, and no one is getting much sleep at Singer Salvage Yard. One night Bobby finds Sam sitting in the study, reading through yet another text, the silent tears rolling down Sam's face tell Bobby exactly how well the research is going.

Bobby sits down beside Sam, and asks him. "You alright, Sam?"

Sam looks over at Bobby wearily, and tells him. "Not really. We have two weeks left, Bobby. Two weeks. There must be something, somewhere, we have to be able to save him, I can't let him go to hell."

"We are going to find something, Sam." Bobby tries to reassure him.

Sam sighs, and then tells Bobby. "Even if we do find something, and that's a damn big if, what's going to happen when we need to fight, and I can't see what is happening well enough to help Dean, to protect him? I'm useless, Bobby. I can barely even protect myself anymore."

Bobby is silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, but then he tells Sam. "You ain't useless, Sam. And when we find a way to save Dean I'll be right there with you boys to help."

"Whatever you say, Bobby." Sam says before looking pointedly back down at the book, ending the conversation.

* * *

Two weeks later, Dean has just taken Ruby's knife, and he, Bobby, and Sam are getting ready to go after Lilith. But Dean has reservations about Sam coming with them, he isn't at the top of his game, he could get hurt.

Eventually, just as they are preparing to leave, Dean pulls Sam aside, and says. "I think me and Bobby have gotta do this alone, Sam."

Sam looks at Dean incredulously as he says. "No way, Dean! I'm coming with you."

"But Sam-"

Sam interrupts Dean before he can say another word. "No, Dean! I'm coming with you."

Dean sighs, and raises his hands in a mocking sign of defeat as he says. "Fine." And then as an afterthought he adds. "But please Sammy, be careful."

"Dean, I'm not going to let you go to hell, Dean." Sam shouts at his stubborn older brother as he realises that time is up, and there's nothing he can do.

"Yes you are!" Dean shouts back, and then more quietly he says. "...yes you are. I'm sorry, I mean this is all my fault, I know that, but what you're doing, it's not going to save me, it's only going to kill you."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't even fight any more." Sam says hopelessly.

Dean places a comforting hand on Sam's arm as he says. "Just take care of yourself, go stay with Bobby."

Sam nods sadly.

Dean then in mock seriousness adds. "And take car of my wheels, or I'll find a way back here just to kick your ass."

Before they can say anymore, an old grandfather clock strikes midnight, and the howl of hell hounds fills the air.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby says pityingly as they wait for the inevitable.

After a moment, Dean, with sheer panic in his voice says. "Hell hound."

"Where?" Sam asks, looking around for all the good it'll do.

Dean looks towards the ground, and tells them. "Right there."

Without hesitation they bolt through a set of doors, and slam them shut behind them. Then Ruby and Sam hold the doors closed while Dean puts down a line of gopher dust.

As Dean is putting gopher dust down at every window and door, Ruby suddenly orders Sam. "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off."

Sam looks at her, surprised. "What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever."

Sam is about to hand over the knife when Dean shouts. "Wait!"

"You want to die?"

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby."

Sam immediately goes to stab her, but she flings him into a wall, and pins both of them down.

"How long have you been in her?" Dean demands from where he is pinned to a large dining table.

"Not long, but I like it, it's all grown up and pretty."

"And where's Ruby?" Sam questions. They need her, without her he has no chance of getting Dean out of this.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith says, moving her head causing her neck to crack sickeningly as she does so.

"You know I should've seen it before. But you all look alike to me." Dean tells her, maliciously.  
Lilith ignores Dean, and goes over to Sam. "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabs his face, and knocks his head back against the wall. "You could have been great, but now you're just some half blind loser ...I'll have to go say thanks to that doc, he made my life so much easier."

Sam tries to fight her hold, with no success, he then says. "Fine, you have me, now let my brother go."

"Silly goose. You want to bargain, you have to have something I want. Tsk, tsk, tsk ...you don't."

"So is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean asks her venomously as he desperately wishes that could save Sam from witnessing his death, even thinking that maybe it would've been better if he had've lost both eyes; no one should see this.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith says mockingly as she walks over to the door, and the she says. "Sic him boy." Before opening it, and unleashing the hell hound on Dean.

"No!" Dean screams as he sees the hell hound lunge at him.

"No, stop!" Sam screams as the hell hound starts ripping at Dean, who is still helpless, unable to move because of Lilith. "Stop! Stop it! No!" His screams increase in desperation and volume as more and more gashes become visible in Dean's torso, blood pouring out. "No! Stop it! Stop it! No!"

"Yes." Lilith says as she raises her hand, and releases a blinding white light.

But then, though he has no idea how, Sam disarms her, and is released from her hold. He grabs the knife, and walks towards her.

"Back. I said back." Lilith says weakly, now powerless.

"I don't think so." Sam says as he goes to stab her, but he hesitates, trying to make sure his aim is right, and she escapes from her host, and her host's body falls limply to the floor, right beside Dean, leaving Sam alone with the confronting reality, his brother is dead, he's alone. "No. No. No. Dean." Sam breaks down as he holds Dean's bloodied body in his arms.

* * *

One month after Sam and Bobby have returned to South Dakota, Sam leaves in the middle of the night without telling Bobby anything.

* * *

Not long after he's left Bobby's, Sam meets up with Ruby in an abandoned warehouse. Pleasantries aside, Sam tells Ruby. "I need you to train me. It's the best chance I've got to go after Lilith, and get Dean back. Please."

Ruby smirks confidently as she replies. "About time you come to your senses, Sammy." After a brief pause she cocks her head as she tells Sam. "I'll train you, but not until you have dealt with your eyes."

Sam looks at her, confused. What does that have to do with this?

"Listen, Sam. As you are right now everything you come across can clearly see your weakness. You know what'll happen if you come across a demon, or any other thing? What do you think will happen? ...They'll rip you to shreds." Ruby coldly informs him.

Shocked, but knowing what she's saying is right, Sam says. "Okay, I'll get it sorted."

* * *

The next day Sam manages to get in to see Dr Martin to get the prosthetic eye fitted, and a contact lens for his remaining eye in place of the glasses.

The whole process takes less than an hour, and then Sam walks out of the office, seemingly with perfect vision, but that doesn't bring him any happiness or excitement, he just gets into the Impala, and drives back to his motel to meet up with Ruby, they've got work to do.

* * *

Three months later, Sam is training with Ruby is yet another motel room when there is a knock on the door, Ruby goes to answer it.

After a moment, Sam walks up to Ruby, and when he looks over at the open door, he could not be more shocked to see Dean standing there at Bobby's side.

And at the same time, Dean sees Sam, and is shocked, and overjoyed by the simple fact that his brother looks normal, like his ordeal with Doctor Benton never happened.

"Heya Sammy." Dean says simply as he smiles at Sam.

Sam, not believing that Dean could really be back, lunges at Dean with a silver knife.

Bobby pulls him away just before he can strike Dean; apparently his aim is much more accurate now.

"Who are you?!" Sam screams at Dean as Bobby holds him back.

"Like you didn't do this." Dean says disbelievingly, this must have been Sam's doing.

"Do what?" Sam mutters, still fighting Bobby's hold on him.

"It's him, Sam. We've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby assures Sam, and then as he feels Sam settle down, he lets him go.

"Wait."

"I know, I look fantastic." Dean says confidently, he then adds. "You do too. It's good to see you looking..." He trails off, not sure what he's trying to say.

But Sam knows exactly what he means, and says. "Normal."

They both smirk at each other, they're back together, and things can get back to normal. Dean then pulls his baby brother into a firm embrace.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please take a moment to review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
